


turn down the man because you're waiting for me

by AmeliaPond1



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaPond1/pseuds/AmeliaPond1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson have been in love for years. Being a part of the biggest boyband on earth is making it a bit inconveniant. They have decided to come out and this is the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn down the man because you're waiting for me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little headcanon of the fan reaction to Larry's coming out

His lips are like shaking leaves, resilient yet easily broken. On the contrary the other’s hands are where the unsteadiness lie.

It should have been simple, clicking that one minuscule button that should have had a minor effect on the world, yet as the boys will come to know, the feather-light touch of a mouse wrought havoc and stunned disbelief upon thousands of people, from the smallest villages to world cities. Yes they are nervous and yes they should be.

** This might confuse you but bear with me, this story will hopefully warm your heart as it did mine. **

As soon as the video hit, everything “hit the wall” (please note this was a term used by the boys’ internet fandom). Reactions were varied, most fans, have suspected are a great few years that the “news” that was released was already true.

They are the shippers and they screamed.

The ones that did not suspect were surprised and many immediately accepted it, the minority, however, despised and distrusted them in the future.

They are the casual fans and they cried (for different reasons).

Our last group is most difficult to describe without giving the story away. Where is the fun in that? They did not accept this proclamation.

They are the anti-fans and they refused.

            He could hear his heart in every cell of his body, oozing through every pore so completely that it was no question that his boyfrie-no _fiancée_ could hear it thudding against his paper thin, stark white t-shirt. The fiancée in question was currently sitting very properly to his left whilst gripping his hand to the point where blood flow had stopped quite a while ago. Fiancée, as he shall be dubbed, was speaking to a PR team about their decision to come and this time the boys were going to come out with or without their permission. PR had robbed the couple of three years together.

            Not anymore.

            As a successful group, every single one of their appearances had been carefully planned to the highest-level scrutiny available to find flaws. It had confounded and emotionally dampened all of them. The public image is the single most important to your careers! As they were told every single solitary time they tried their darnest to out themselves. The team even went as far as to set the couple up with girlfriends! On multiple occasions! They had them on a schedule for every December. As no one should spend December alone…as if the couple would!

** It has not turned out well because the fans are far too perceptive. **

In their current “predicament” as the team so eloquently put it, the couple really had no choice but to come out. As Great Britain recently passed the same-sex marriage laws and showing support would be good for publicity. Turning a soul-warming revelation into “making the best of an impossible situation”. PR is full of scoundrels. They are petrified of public opinion, for _themselves_.

On British time the video of the famous “now” out couple premiered 3 minutes shy of 9:00 AM. Immediate responses from Europe were overwhelming and the news would only spread farther and faster as it was posted on every media site available to mankind with an internet connection.

On Twitter: OMGEEEEE I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW THEY WERE TOGETHER!!!!!!!!! #engaged

On Facebook: Wow, did not expect to wake up to this madness! 

On Tumblr: I CANT EVEN! DON’T TALK TO ME!  THE FEELS!!!!!! WHAT IS AIR!!!!! #DEAD

These are the illustrious fangirls, the shippers, the ones that made three years of closeting and PR overfeeding their women loving images worth it because they always knew the truth and unfailingly loyal. The couple’s mouths curve into twin Cheshire cat grins with these responses.

            On Twitter: Did you hear? They’re a couple! So cute love ya ;) #cuteness

            Real conversations: Hey you heard about them right? I like it, they’re cute together.

These little positive comments culminating into a bundle of love synopsis to a warm hug. The couple hug each other in response.

YouTube Comments: Eww that’s disgusting! They shouldn’t be allowed exposed to young people!! They are repulsive! I can’t believe I liked them! Gross.

These people are the worst, most passionate about their hatred. These comments sadden the couple; they want every one of their fans to accept them. Their cries of outrage echo throughout the fan base and into the hearts of homophobic imbeciles who make it a mission to bring down the reign of the couple’s group.

            Luckily, 90% of fans loved the news and fought to keep the haters at bay. To protect their “babies” from the moronic attitude of ignorant people. The couple is adamantly grateful as they smile through veils of tears.

           

He could feel the tears streaking down his face and could hear the sniffles of his fiancée wrapped in his arms, all of the beautiful reactions to them, so supporting and loving.

Comments like “you gave me courage to come out to my parents” “this got me through my coming out and my friends leaving me because of it” “your coming out released a day after mine and made my parents reconsider disowning me, thank you.” “I called my aunt today for the first time in 4 years for this.”

It was the best reaction they could ever ask for and beyond. There were always going to be that minority that hated them for it but the heartfelt comments finally outweigh the negative comments.

“Look Lou, we can finally kiss on-stage like we always wanted.”

“I know Harry, I have been waiting for four years to share that you are mine, I won’t wait any longer.”

           

 

 

 


End file.
